Songs of the Stars
by Saturdaychick
Summary: In which Erik and Raphael spend some quality time together.


**Songs of the Stars**

"How many times must I tell you not to disturb me when I'm composing?" Erik snapped, as Raphael balked at his harsh words. Realizing what he'd done, Erik put down his pen and turned to the boy, now standing, no…cowering, before him. "I'm sorry, Raphael. It's really not you. I've been having trouble with this new piece and it is making me extremely short tempered." He leaned forward and put his hand on Rafe's shoulder. Rafe did understand. Still, being barked at by Erik could make full grown men cower and often did, in his bad old days of the Rosy Hours at Mazanderan.

"I'm sorry, Erik," he whispered. Erik was not necessarily a softy, at least he liked to think he was a being unto himself and as the former Phantom of the Paris Opera House he had ruled with fear and his commands were often obeyed under threats of violence. Still, he was always kind to animals with Shadow, his cat, being a particular favorite.  
His passion for Christine unlocked nuances that he never thought his heart could contain. Her acceptance to become his wife transformed him. But finding and rescuing the gypsy boy, Raphael, from a life so similar, though not quite as extreme as his own experience, brought out a fierce protectiveness in him he didn't quite understand.

So, harsh words directed at someone so fragile could not be condoned. He remembered hearing nothing but harsh words as a child. Unloved by his mother, sold by her to a cruel gypsy who exploited the young Erik's talents, making him sing from a cage to jeering crowds, exposing his damaged face for extra money. Erik had his revenge upon escaping, but he still often had nightmares, even with Christine beside him, soothing him, it could all come back in a flash.

Now what? He was stuck with where he wanted his symphony to go, but felt he needed to make amends with Rafe. "Perhaps I need a break. Would you care to walk in the garden with me, Raphael?" Rafe looked up at Erik's unmasked face, "Oui, Monsieur Erik. That would be fun. I would like to walk with you."  
"And maybe some lunch, afterwards. What do you think about a trip into town? Just the two of us? We could go to the tea room."

"Oh! Yes, Monsieur Erik! I would love to do that! Just us two!"  
Erik smiled, then he reached down and took Raphael's hand and together they strolled out into the garden and admired the roses and Rafe would stop every so often to catch a beetle ravaging a particular rose and gently place it in the grass. Erik watched him do this, thoughtfully. Raphael was such a kind boy and very talented. He had a beautiful singing voice and he could play the piano quite well. Not as well as Erik had at that age, few could, but certainly he seemed something of a prodigy, picking out his own tunes and even writing them down. Erik was quite proud of him.  
After their walk, Erik informed Christine of his intentions and she beamed. There was nothing she enjoyed so much as seeing Erik and Rafe spending time together. She knelt beside Rafe and ran her fingers through his curly black hair, and straightened his shirt collar. "There, "she said to him, "You look very presentable. I wouldn't want the ladies at the tea room to think I was raising a savage!" Rafe laughed, delightedly! "No, you are raising a pirate, instead! A savage pirate!" Erik laughed, as well, and then the two decided to walk into town rather than call for the carriage.  
Erik had become very respected as a composer and musician in the community they resided in. He had slipped his mask on, but people knew who he was and had seen him both with and without his mask and he was accepted, not pitied, but admired for his celebrity and that of his well known Opera Diva wife. And to think they chose their village to live in. Erik, Christine and Raphael would occasionally hold a musical evening for the town at the church hall. It was always a well attended and festive time. Never in his life had Erik felt so…well, almost normal.  
"So, Raphael", Erik paused over tea, "I was wondering if you could help me with my symphony? You have heard me working on it. Perhaps you could give me some input into what direction to take it?"  
Raphael put his cake fork down and looked at Erik. He thought, very seriously, before speaking. "There is a moment when your music swoops. Where it could almost reach the stars. I would think, what song would the stars sing, if they could sing down to the earth and all the people below. I think that is what your symphony should be about. The songs of the stars.

Erik put down his cup. His face lit up. "That is inspired, Rafe! (he rarely used Raphael's nickname), truly inspired! That is exactly what I will aim for and would you mind, when I need it, helping me out, if I get stuck again, from time to time?"  
"I would be honored to, Monsieur Erik!"  
And so, that Christmas, Erik, Raphael and Christine, presented his new, or should I say, _their_ new piece "Songs of the Stars" in its world premiere at the church hall, which was so well attended that even those in the know from Paris, journeyed down so they could say they'd been there. They'd been the first to hear the work of that genius, Erik Fantome.


End file.
